


Witness

by ArtemisRenee



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PrankGoneWrong, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRenee/pseuds/ArtemisRenee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard going back to where your best friend was last seen, Annabelle knows this. She also knows what it's like to go back to where you witnessed your best friends death, while seeing something you wish you could unsee. Now all Annabelle wants is someone to believe in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Profile

Name Annabelle

Portrayed By Phoebe Tonkin

Beginning Character Traits

Honest 3/10

Charitable 4/10

Funny 6/10

Brave 6/10

Romantic 7/10

Curious 7/10

Beginning Relationship Status

Ashley 4/10

Beth 9/10

Chris 7/10

Emily 2/10

Hannah 6/10

Jessica 3/10

Josh 9/10

Matt 6/10

Mike 6/10

Sam 7/10


	2. Return

"Mmm . . . See the bag hanging there? Try and shoot it off the string!" A pretty brunette girl turned to the blonde male beside her and smiled challengingly.

RESERVED

ANNABELLE

HAS A CRUSH ON JOSH

DILIGENT

STUDIOUS

"What? Who do you think I am? Grizzly Adams?" The blonde male pushed up his glasses and looked at Annabelle in disbelief. "There's no way that that's happening. You should ease up on the hot chocolate, Annabelle Menard."

METHODICAL

CHRIS

HAS A CRUSH ON ASHLEY

PROTECTIVE

HUMOROUS

"Fine then, give it here. I'll do it." Anna moved to grab the gun in Chris's hand only for it to be moved out of her reach. "Hey! Chris, give it."

"Slow down, Bonnie Parker. Do you even know how to shoot a gun like this?"

"Well technically, no-"

"Aha!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Just shoot the damn bag. I'll give you ten bucks if you hit it down."

"N-"

"And I'll brag about it to Ashley for you. C'mon, you know she'll listen to what I tell her."

Chris bit his lip and looked from the gun to the bag of sand. Finally, he sighed and aimed the gun while Anna smirked in the background.

BANG

Some sand fell, but the bag was still in the air.

"Damn," Chris frowned. "There goes that chance."

Annabelle will - - - Chris

Reassure O }¡{ O Tease

Choice Chosen: Reassure

"Don't worry. I'm still going to mention it to Ashley." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "But I didn't-"

"Yeah well, I figured that you two need a push in the right direction," Anna smiled at Chris before frowning. "But you're not getting that ten bucks."

Chris stared at Annabelle before smiling.

Annabelle Relationship Status Update: Chris +1 (8/10)

Chris Relationship Status Update: Annabelle +1 (8/10)

Chris Character Traits Update: Brave +1 (4/10)

"C'mon, Sam should be here any moment now. We should stop playing around. Put it back where you found it." Annabelle looked towards the woods before turning around. "It's not like we'll need it."

A/N: So basically ever since Until Dawn came out, ideas for this have been tormenting me. Thus, Annabelle is born. Chapter sizes will gradually increase, this is only the beginning. Also, I was thinking about doing something like at the end of the chapter, tell what the result would have been if she has chosen the alternative choice for some of the choices. For example, if Annabelle went left, what would of happened if she went right (i.e. death and the sort) would be at the end. What do you think?


	3. Reunions

"Aha! Let's see who it is." A blonde girl said as Anna and Chris approach the cable car station.

DILIGENT

SAM

HANNAHS BEST FRIEND

CONSIDERATE

ADVENTUROUS

"Hey nosy." Chris walked up behind Sam with a raised eyebrow.

Sam jumped at the unexpected voice. "Jesus, Chris! You scared me." 

"I'm sorry, are you my secretary?" He pointed at the phone in Sam's hands. 

"It was . . . buzzing!" She tried to defend.

"Cool," Chris took the phone. "Well thanks for letting me know, I can take it from here." 

Chris quickly read the text and then grabbed his backpack.

"So, I found something kinda amazing." Chris said, turning to Sam.

"What?" 

"I'm not gonna tell you, you gotta see it for yourself. Come on, it's this way."

Anna nervously looked around as they started walking. "Hey, I'm gonna wait here. Have fun!" She called out.

Sam looked back at her confused, while Chris gave her a thumbs up.

As Anna watched them leave, she bit her lip. Was it a good idea, coming here? The only reason she even considered coming back here was for Josh.

Admittedly, she tried to avoid everyone, with the exception of Josh.

She still blamed them. 

She still blamed herself.

She blames that—that thing.

She doesn't blame Josh, or Chris, or that guy with the flamethrower. She doesn't want to blame Sam.

"A real gentlemen." 

Anna was snapped out of her thoughts by Sam's voice as she and Chris came through the door.

"Ugh. I thought the car was closer."

"I would have yelled you over, Sammy. You can wait." Anna smiled teasingly.

"It's so beautiful in the day, but at night it just feels menacing, like a sleeping giant."

"You gonna publish?"

"What?"

"Your pretty poem. "The Sleeping Giant of Blackwood Forest.''

"That sounds like it could be either a horrible movie, or an action movie that has way too many things going on." Anna intervened.

"Mmm . . . Ask Josh about that, he's pretty knowledgeable about things." Chris wiggled his eyebrows.

Annabelle will - - -

Play Along O }¡{ O Be Serious

Choice Chosen: Play Along

"Oh," Ellison purred. I'll be sure to go through that with him." She winked.

Annabelle Character Traits Update: Romantic +1 (8/10)

Annabelle Character Traits Update: Brave +1 (7/10)

"Finally," Sam said as the cable car stopped. "You coming?"

"Well I was just gonna stay here and catch some Zzzzz's, buuuut . . . Okay." 

Chris walked in, with Anna behind him.

Anna soon zoned out as they talked. Maybe when they get to the lodge, she'll feel better about being here.

"Boom. Butterfly effect."

~⊙ω⊙~

"JESS, HEY!"

"JESSICA! OVER HERE!"

Chris and Sam called over a girl with braids while banging on the door.

CONFIDENT

JESS

MIKE'S NEW GIRLFRIEND

TRUSTING

IRREVERENT

"Uh . . . Are you guys having a really weird stroke?"

"We're stuck in this stupid thing."

"Can you please let us out? Preferably before Annie has a heart attack?"

"Haha." Anna laughed dryly.

As soon as Jess had the door opened, Anna ran out and headed to the lodge. "I'm going to go on ahead!" She yelled over her shoulder.

~⊙ω⊙~

When Anna was close to the lodge, she spotted Ashley looking through the telescope.

ACADEMIC

ASHLEY

HAS A CRUSH ON CHRIS

INQUISITIVE

FORTHRIGHT

"Nature is so pretty."

Anna raised an eyebrow and soundlessly approached. Random much, Ash?

"Oh, hello. Someone's getting a little "friendly." Ashley said to herself. "And not in a friend zone kind of way . . . They might need to check the expiration date on their big breakup."

Anna was going to question her, but then saw Matt put a finger on his lips, with clear intent to scare Ashley.

MOTIVATED

MATT

EMILY'S NEW BOYFRIEND

AMBITIOUS

ACTIVE

Annabelle will - - -

Stay Quiet O }¡{ O Greet Matt Loudly

Choice Chosen: Stay Quiet

Now, usually Anna wouldn't be up for cheap scare tricks, but she didn't particularly like Ashley that much. Plus, her reactions are always overdramatic.

"Baaahhh!"

"Oh God!" Ashley screamed, looking like she pissed her pants. Anna laughed and moved closer to the two.

"Woah! Sorry there . . . Sorry about that Ash, I didn't mean to scare you." Matt, being the sensible jock, quickly tried to console her.

"Jeez louise, Matt."

"Well I did mean to scare you 'sort of' scare you but not like for real scare you . . ."

"Oh my gosh . . . and stop laughing!"

Anna stopped, but was still smiling. 

Annabelle Character Traits Update: Charitable -1 (3/10)

Annabelle Relationship Status Update: Matt +1 (7/10)

Annabelle Relationship Status Update: Ashley -1 (3/10)

Matt Relationship Status Update: Annabelle +1 (6/10)

Ashley Relationship Status Update: Annabelle -1 (4/10)

Matt saw how serious she was. " Hey, wow, man, I'm really sorry Ash, damn."

"It's okay . . . It's fine . . . It's fine . . ."

"What are you looking at? Anything juicy with that thing?"

Ashley started stuttering.

"Lemme check it out."

She seemed to be having an internal battle with herself before she said "Ah . . . Sure . . . Help yourself."

Needless to say, he wasn't happy with what he saw.

I wasn't either.


	4. Drama~

"You got a spare million lying around and I'll fix you right up." Josh's voice reached Anna.

COMPLEX 

JOSH

HANNAH AND BETH'S BROTHER

THOUGHTFUL

LOVING

"Funny you should say that . . . " Chris' voice joined him. "Ah, I think I left it in my other jacket."

As the boys came into Annas line of vision, she got up from her spot next to Ashley and jogged to them.

"Joshie!"

"Annie!" Josh mocked in a squeaky voice.

They hugged, and Anna immediately snuggled into the warmth that always seemed to stick with Josh.

"Hey guys. Get up here okay?" Josh asked, turning himself and Anna towards Ashley and Matt.

"Yeah. Well, more or less. But it's good to see you!"

Josh noticed that Matt seemed lost in thought and mumbled into Annas ear. "'Sup with the jock?"

"Emily, what else?" She mumbled to him. He nodded, understanding how she could be.

Josh, Anna, and Chris walked up to the entrance of the lodge.

"Yo yo yo! Are we gonna get things moving up here or what?"

"You did not just say 'yo yo yo'. I'm judging you now." Anna gave him a criticizing look to prove her point.

"Damnit! This freaking thing . . ." Josh grumbled while messing with the door handle.

"Its iced?"

"What else?" 

Anna groaned. She was tired of the cold. She needed some hot chocolate. "Well you can get it un-iced, right? My ass is going to be frozen soon!"

"There's gotta be, like, a window round the corner we can get, like, 'get open' or something." Chris added.

Josh shrugged. "Anything to make sure no ass's freeze over." 

Anna rolled her eyes but mentally cheered. Finally.

"Lead the way, Cochise!"

As Chris talked to Ashley, Josh took Anna to the side.

"Hey, Anne, I, uh . . . wanna thank you for coming. It means . . . a lot."

"Of course. Though, just so you know, I came here mostly for your hot chocolate supplies." Anna teased.

Chris then came up to them and nodded. "Ready to go."

As Chris and Josh rounded the corner, Matt walked up to Anna and they talked.

~⊙ω⊙~With Chris and Josh~⊙ω⊙~

"Ashley was looking pretty hot today, right?" Chris gave him a odd look.

"She's more of a 'sleeper hit' kind of gal, you know?" Josh continued.

Chris's lips tightened slightly. "Then what does that make Annie?"

That seemed to cause him to freeze up. "Uh . . . W—"

"C'mon dude, we all know that you guys totally wanna . . . 'get to know each other'. Besides, not to long ago Anna said something that sounds like she's taking you to the bone zone."

"Re-really? W-well when are you gonna take Ashley to the bone zone?" Josh demanded.

Josh Charater Traits Update: Brave +1 (5/10)

Josh Relationship Status Update: Annabelle +1 (6/10)

Chris snorted, crossing his arms. "Sheesh . . . like that could happen." He muttered.

Josh shook his head. "Come on man. She practically spends her entire life with you as it is."

"Well, yeah, but we're like, friends—" He tried to explain.

Josh placed his hands on Chris' shoulder. "Listen dude. Look around you. Look at these beautiful mountains. Do you see any parents?" Josh spread his arms out and grinned. "I mean, can you imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities? You and Ashley, alone at last . . . " He proclaimed. Chris nodded. "You've laid all the ground work . . . you've been the perfect gentleman. Now you come in for the kill!"

Chris thought hard about what he said. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe your right. But you have to do the same with Annabelle!"

Chris Character Traits Update: Brave +1 (5/10)

Chris Relationship Status Update: Josh +1 (6/10)

"Bu-"

"Don't be a hypocrite, dude."

Josh sighed. "Fine."

"So . . . how are we planning to break in to my parents lodge?" Josh asked.

~⊙ω⊙~

"Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here all week." Chris bowed as he opened the door.

When he looked down he saw the animal that had jumped at him run by and shrieked, while jumping back. The girls giggled at his reaction.

"Crap that thing freaked me out." He muttered.

"What was it?" Ashley asked. "Are you okay?"

Chris looked to the side. "It was like a bear or tiger or something-"

"Aww, it was just a cute little baby wolverine." Sam cooed in a baby voice as Josh came up behind Anna.

"Baby?" Chris questioned in disbelief.

"Don't worry buddy, you're gonna be a big boy soon." Josh joked, laughing a bit at Chris. Anna slightly jumped, not noticing his return.

Everyone entered the lodge and into the living room.

"Home sweet home." Josh said, spreading his arms.

"Sweet is not the word I'd use." Matt commented, setting down his and Emily's bags.

"Oh my gosh it's so good to be inside." Ashley stated, rubbing her hands over her arms. "Even if it's still kinda freezing in here."

"I'll get a fire going." Josh offered, walking over to the fire place. Anna sat on the couch, while some of the others settled down too.

"This place barely looks any different." Matt said, looking around. Anna nodded in agreement. It really does look the same as last time. I can almost see Beth looking out the window.

"Yeah, nobody's been up here." Josh affirmed.

"Even with all the police coming in and out?" Sam asked.

Anna looked over at Josh but couldn't see his expression as he was facing the fire place.

"Not a lot of action up here lately." Chris said casually.

"Nope."

For some reason, Anna got goosebumps.

~⊙ω⊙~

"Make yourself at home, bro." Josh said to Mike as he and Jess walked through the door.

INTELLIGENT

MIKE

EMILY'S EX

DRIVEN

PERSUASIVE

"Will do." Mike said.

"Yeah," Matt added. "Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want." he said as he got up and walked over to Mike. "You just take whatever you want anyways, right?"

Anna raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. Is Matt gonna make a scene? I wonder who would win in a fight. Mike or Matt?

"Woah," Mike said. "Easy there, cowboy."

"What the hell were you doing with Em out on the trail?" Matt asked him.

"What?" As Mike looked at Matt, Anna stood up.

"I saw you and Em. Through the telescope."

"Before? We just ran into each other. It'd been a while so we hugged and I said hello. Is that against the law?"

Anna took this moment to intervene. "It was just old—friends, you know, saying hi." She stumbled and put a hand on Matt's arm.

"Right. Yeah." Matt rubbed the back of his neck. " Sorry, it's been kind of a long day. I overreacted. Right, I'm sure it's all it was."

"Nah, man, don't worry about it." Mike said.

"We cool?"

"Yeah, yeah. Totally." Mike said before Matt went and sat back down. Mike walked over to where Jess sat on the couch. He sat beside her and put his arm around her.

The second of peace ended when Emily walked into the room.

INTELLIGENT

EMILY

MIKE'S EX

RESOURCEFUL

PERSUASIVE

Anna sighed. More drama. Great.

"Oh. My. God. That is so gross." she said towards Mike and Jessica as she crossed her arms. "Are you trying to swallow his face whole?"

"Em . . ." Matt said as he stood.

"Seriously, can she be any more obvious?" Emily asked. "No one wants in on your territory, honey."

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Jess asked as she stood up with a hand to her ear.

"Oh did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud?" Emily asked.

Anna covered her mouth to conceal the smile on her face. Bitch fight! My money is on Emily.

"Sounds like someone's bitter she didn't make the cut." Jess said.

"Yeah, it's all a big cattle call with that dreamboat. Congrats you're top cow." Emily said.

"Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow." Jess said walking over.

"H-Hey, you're making everyone uncomfortable, Jess—" Matt tried.

"Jealous much?" Jess asked him. "Emily too frigid for you, too?"

"Hey that's uncalled for . . . look—"

"Whatever." Jess said. "I don't give a crap what you think." Jess said walking back to Mike.

"At least I can think." Emily bragged. "4.0 bitch, honor roll. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job."

"Who needs grades when you've got all the natural advantages you can handle." Jess said.

"Oh please." Emily scoffed.

"You couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with your skanky ass." Jess said.

What?

"Are you serious?" Emily scoffed. "Do you think that's insulting?"

"That bitch is on crack or something." Jess said to Mike.

"Jessica, you need to shut your mouth, okay?" Matt said.

"No, you're the one who needs to keep your nose out of other people's business!" Jess said.

"I'm about to get right up in your business you bitch." Emily growled.

"Are we about to get real? Cause I am down to get real."

"Stop it!" Josh yelled. "This is not why we came up here. This is not helping. It's not what I wanted. If we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a little bit of a break, right?" he said. "Mike, why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about."

"Yeah," Mike said as he stood. "Yeah, alright." He walked towards Jess and held out his hand. "Wanna go do that?"

"Anywhere without that whore." With that, they left.

"Where's my bag?" Emily asked.

"Huh?" Matt looked over at her.

"My bag! The . . . the little bag with the pink pattern! The one I got on Rodeo!" Emily said. "Matt are you- are you listening?" she looked at him but he didn't respond. "Oh my god, don't you remember? Next to the Italian shoe place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over the rack while you were drooling all over that girl at the counter?"

And now my support of Emily is over. 

"Well, I mean, she was asking about my letter jacket-" Matt said as he walked over to her.

"Right. Because she gave a shit about you 'designer' letter jacket."

"Why do you hate my jacket?" Matt asked.

"Matt, I need my bag!"

"Oh my god Em, maybe you just forgot it-"

"Do you seriously think I'd forget my bag?"

"Well, I—"

"Do you?"

"Guess not." Matt mumbled.

"You must have left it down by the cable car station."

How the hell is he with her?

"Ugh!"

"C'mon hun. We'll be back soon."

"And then we can get warm?" Matt asked.

"We can get very warm." She suggested.

"Okay. Okay let's go." Matt said before the two left.

Anna let out a loud breath.

"Soo . . . hot chocolate, anyone? . . . No?"


	5. Freaky~

Sam suddenly stood up from her seat on the stairs, "Okay, I am gonna go take a bath." She said as she went up the stairs.

"How long do you think it'll take him?" Chris asked, referring to Josh trying to light a fire.

"My money's on blankets for everyone." Ashley said. A moment later Josh got the fire going. He stood and turned to Chris and Ashley.

"Alright, peanut gallery, you know what? I got an idea for you two." Josh said.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Okay well, I'm pretty sure that somwhere in this crazy place we used to have a spirit board." Josh said.

"A what?"

"Wow you have a spirit board?" Chris asked.

"Those things are a joke, man." Chris said. "They don't do shit."

"I gotta agree," Anna added in. "Everyone knows those things only work in horror movies."

"No way you two," Josh said. "I mean we used to do it all the time. Me and—well . . ."

"Hey Josh," Sam called as she walked down the stairs. "No hot water's kinda a major oversight don't'cha think?"

"Yeah yeah you just gotta fire up the boiler. It's in the basement." Josh said. He turned to Ashley and Chris. "Alright, you guys see if you can find the spirit board."

"Chris, let's go find it! It'll be like a scavenger hunt!" Ashley said as she began to leave the room.

"Ummm . . . okay . . . guess so." Chris said as he followed after her.

"Rad," Josh said to him. "You're not gunna regret it." he looked at the remaining girls. "You up for a ride-along?" he asked. Anna smiled and nodded while Sam shook her head and began to head upstairs.

"You two go ahead. Just get me my water, and I'll be great."

"Alright." Josh said as he shrugged. "We'll be right back."

"Hey. You notice how I gave Chris and Ash a mission together?" he asked Anna as he got a flashlight from a drawer. "Yeah I was thinkin' they could use some alone time."

Anna scoffed in amusement. "Somehow I doubt that only a little bit of alone time will get anything started. You know how those two are, tip-toeing around the obvious tension between them."

"I swear they just need like . . . something to bond over, y'know? Some sort of traumatic event to send them into each other's arms. I mean at this rate they'll be in the geriatric ward before Chris makes a move." Josh said. After a quick chuckle and nod of agreement from Anna, there was a brief silence. "You know, Annie,"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say . . ."

"What?" She looked at him with a twing of something that looked like hope.

"I want to- I want to apologize for the nagging questions after . . . After that night. I was being a major-"

Anna quickly intervened. "No, no. Its fine, really. You weren't being anything but a good brother. I just- I still don't know exactly what I saw."

"Let's just, uh, forget it happened and have a good time, you know. . ." Josh said before he turned and went down the basement steps. "Hey watch your step."

She smiled at him and hopped past him. "Thanks, but you know that I used to practically come here every time you went here, right?"

"Right, right." He softly laughed. "Sorry to drag you down in the bowels," Josh said as he opened a metal door. "I mean, I wouldn't want you coming down here on your own, you know?"

"Yep, it's . . . freaky, down here. Classic horror movie scene."

Josh gave Anna a weird look, but shook it off. "Here. Hold this for me." He gave her a flashlight.

CLANK

Anna turned around, looking for a source of the noise. "What was that?"

"What was what? Just shine it here so I can see what I'm doing." She obeyed.

"Nice one. Okay first things first: we gotta increase the water pressure before we get he boiler fired up."

"Ya could've just said to turn the thingy and push the button. No need to complicate it."

Anna did like she said, and after a purr from the boiler, she and Josh high fived in success.

"Sooo Josh . . ." Anna smiled slyly while taking a short step closer, "I was wondering . . . If you could t-"

CLANK

"There it is again!" Anna quickly turned and began to walk towards the noise. "You heard that too, right? Josh! It . . . It's like . . . We should check it out."

Josh shook his head, as if to get out of a daze. "Uh . . . Yeah, okay. Yeah."

They began to walk towards the back, not getting to far before a man with a mask jumped out. They immediately turned around and ran.

"WOAH!"

"WHAT THE F-"

When they got to the door, Josh pushed back Anna ahead of him, blocking her with his body. Anna repeatedly tried to open the door, though it seemed like it was locked.

"Why the fuck is this door suddenly locked?!" Anna raged.

"Hey~"

They paused, the masked man behind them.

"Wh-what?"

"Boom! You just got monked!"

It was Chris.

Chris and Josh fist-bumped. "Nice. That was a good one." Josh complimented.

"Okay," Anna smiled. "That was . . . Fuck . . . My heart is still . . . That was a good one."

"Jokemaster!" Chris cheered as they joined Ashley.

"What in God's name . . . are you wearing?" Ashley asked.

Chris made the cross symbol in front of Ashley, "I found my true calling." He said seriously.

"Please tell me you're going to take a vow of silence." She begged with her hands together.

Chris pretended to be talk without his voice and Josh shook his head while Anna and Ashley chuckled.

"Okay okay . . . Did you at least find the . . . thingy?" she asked.

Out of the monk's outfit, Chris removed the Ouija board, "Boi-oi-oi-oing! Here's our one way ticket to the spirit realm!" he announced.

"Hmm . . ." Ashley commented excitedly.

"Sammy!" Anna yelled upstairs. "We got your water working!"

"Thank you!" Sam yelled back.

"So~ let's get this thing going." Chris led us all into a room and quickly set up the Ouija board. "So it says here: to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the spirit master, which is me-"

"It doesn't say that." Ashley interrupted.

Chris continued. "And all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion-"

Anna let out an unladylike snort of amusement. "Right,"

"Chris, come on, this is serious." Josh added in.

Chris chuckled. "Oh I am deadly serious."

"Oh shush it. Let's try this."

"Yes please."

"Okay then, let's see what happens. Ashley, since your a recent convert, why don't you be our medium for today?"

"Okay. Um . . . Anyone there? Will you reveal yourself to us if you're there?"

There was a pause before the pointer moved.

"Woah."

"Did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Its moving again!"

"H." Ashley read. The pointer continued to move.

"How's this happening?"

"Are you moving it?"

"I swear it's just moving."

"Holy shit." Josh breathed.

"Help?" Ashley looked like she wanted to cry.

"How are we supposed to help?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. What does it mean?"

"We need to know who it is if we're supposed to help them."

"Who are you?" Ashley asked the Ouija board.

"S."

"I."

"S."

"T."

"E."

"R."

"Sister?"

"Whose sister?" Josh asked.

"J-Josh . . . It's gotta be-"

"Then which sister?"

"Ashley ask who it is." Chris demanded.

Ashley took a deep breath. "Hannah . . . ? Is that you?"

The pointer moved to yes.


End file.
